


Ride 'em Cowboy

by madders



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of Brian/AJ PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'em Cowboy

Brian groaned silently as he felt AJ jump on his back and wrap his arms around him.

"Come on cowboy, ride me." he whispered, following it up with a sharp nip to his ear.

Brian shuddered and flushed before tipping AJ off of his back and spinning round, tackling him and making it look like he was trying to tickle him, wary of all the cameras. When he had AJ in a headlock he leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"My room, 15 minutes." He felt AJ nod against his chest and let him go, after giving him a quick squeeze. Everyone was laughing at their antics, none the wiser to the electric current running between them.

AJ stumbled away from him, playing it up even more, before grumbling loudly that Brian had ruined his 'style' and that he was going to the bathroom, not that anyone was really listening, as Brian had diverted attention by attacking Nick with his 'tickle fingers.'

AJ dashed upstairs, glancing around the hallway quickly before swiping the keycard for Brian's room and slipping inside. He always had the spare key, for just this reason.

He paced for a few moments, glancing at his watch and wishing that time would go faster just through his force of will. Frustrated, he took his watch off and threw it on the bedside table, removing the temptation to check any more.

Pacing once more, he stopped as a sly grin crossed his face. Moving quickly now, AJ got everything ready for Brian.

Brian finally slipped away from the room, after extracting a promise from Nick to cover for them both. He'd had to promise Nick quite a few favors, but it would be worth it. With everything that had been going on, he and AJ hadn't been alone together in days. At least, not for long enough to actually do anything, and even when they had, both had been far too tired to even contemplate more than just kissing.

But that was all about to change.

He glanced around the hallway, making sure that no-one was watching as he stole silently into his room, shutting the door behind him.

He blinked in the darkness, his eyes adjusting slowly as he wondered why AJ had closed the blinds, neither of them had any problems with fucking in broad daylight. His eyes fell on AJ's still form, propped up on one elbow as he watched Brian watch him.

He was naked, except for a thick leather belt that was wrapped around his neck loosely, the end being swung rhythmically in AJ's free hand.

Brian groaned throatily as he felt his cock fill even more, and it was the work of seconds to shed his clothes and climb on top of AJ.

They both groaned as their cocks came into contact with one another, the delicious friction welcome after so long without.

Their lips automatically fused together, tongues and teeth clashing together as they each tried to devour the other. Brian ran his hand up AJ's side, playing with the crinkly hair under his arm for a few moments before tracing his fingers along AJ's arm to his hand, which still just about held the belt.

Tugging it gently away from AJ's grip, Brian pulled on it gently, gasping as AJ broke away from the kiss, arching up and moaning at the sensation. Brian felt his dick harden impossibly further and knew that this was not going to last long.

Lifting up off of AJ he quickly helped him onto all fours, the belt still firmly in his hand. He went to reach for the lube when AJ's hand shot out and grasped his wrist lightly, and he threw a smirk over his shoulder at him. Reaching down and spreading AJ's cheeks showed him why: looks like AJ really had been a busy boy whilst he was waiting.

He shuffled forward and pushed slowly, trying to draw it out, not wanting either of them to come too fast. AJ wasn't prepared to wait though, and he pushed back hard, impaling himself on Brian's thick cock, which slid in easily with the help of his earlier preparations. Brian moaned and unconsciously jerked on the belt again, which made AJ arch his back and let Brian stroke his prostate with each stroke.

AJ made a mewling sound as Brian began to speed up, using the belt to tug gently on his neck as he moved. The feeling was new and delicious, and AJ quickly became worked up to the edge. Clenching his muscles around Brian, he moaned and urged Brian to let go with him.

Brian was barely holding on when he heard AJ's soft plea, and he let himself go over the edge as he pulled hard on the belt, causing AJ to sit up so that they were back to chest, driving his cock deeper inside the grasping channel. He reached around and tugged urgently at AJ's cock, feeling the pulse of milky white come on his hand even as he felt his own coat AJ's insides.

Falling back to the bed in a sweaty pile, Brian pulled AJ close as they panted harshly, trying to regain both their breath and their senses.

After a few minutes had passed, Brian gently removed the belt from AJ's throat, leaning in and kissing the bared flesh gently. AJ smiled as Brian tucked his head under his chin, settling down in one of their favorite cuddling positions. He kissed the top of Brian's head before whispering softly into his hair.

"My cowboy."


End file.
